when together but useless
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Jelas-jelas kau tahu bahwa aku memanfaatkanmu dalam sepi. Dan kau pun begitu. Tapi kita tak ubahnya bagai manusia munafik. Yang saling memanfaatkan untuk mengusir sepi, tapi tak pernah benar-benar ingin membentuk relasi. [AU]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all character belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. This story is **mine**. I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction.

* * *

 **when together but useless**

* * *

Jelas-jelas kau tahu bahwa aku memanfaatkanmu dalam sepi. Dan kau pun begitu. Tapi kita tak ubahnya bagai manusia munafik. Yang saling memanfaatkan untuk mengusir sepi, tapi tak pernah benar-benar ingin membentuk relasi.

Kita bukan remaja tanggung yang baru mengenal cinta monyet. Bukan anak muda yang baru pertama merasakan jatuh hati. Bukan pula anak baru gede yang tak menyadari perasaan yang dimiliki masing-masing, atau tak berani menyatakan apa yang ada di hati.

Kita adalah dewasa yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak usia 25. Kita sama-sama pernah jatuh cinta dan pernah dikhianati. Kita kesepian—tapi tak pernah benar-benar berusaha untuk membunuh rasa sepi tersebut. Kita dekat, tapi seperti ada sekat. Kita membagi waktu, namun di saat bersamaan juga saling mengunci waktu untuk sendiri-sendiri.

Kita berbagi kabar setiap hari. Namun hari-hari kita masih saja terasa seperti sendiri. Kita seperti saling menyayangi, tapi juga bagai memagari hati yang tak ingin dibagi. Kita saling tersenyum. Namun tak benar-benar tersenyum. Kita matang. Tapi seperti masih setengah matang.

Kau sangat tahu bahwa aku tak bisa hidup sendiri. Kau juga sadar bahwa aku butuh cinta untuk menemani. Kau tahu aku benci sepi dan kesendirian. Kau mafhum bahwa aku butuh pasangan sebagai sandaran. Aku adalah seseorang yang pernah terluka. Aku seseorang yang pernah dengan tulus mencintai, kemudian malah dikhianati. Aku sesosok rapuh yang sedang mencoba bangkit berdiri. Aku kuat dan tegar. Tetapi kau sangat sangat sangat memahami bahwa aku tak sekuat dan setegar yang mereka kira.

Kau juga sama. Kau adalah korban pengkhianatan. Kau tak ingin kesendirian. Kau mengatakan membutuhkan kasih sayang. Tetapi kau hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan.

Semua orang berpikir kita menjalin hubungan spesial. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka menduga kita tipe pasangan yang pacaran diam-diam lalu tiba-tiba akan menyebarkan undangan pernikahan. Sungguh! Aku dibuat ingin tertawa keras dengan opini-opini semacam itu. Mereka hanya berdelusi. Atau ... entah imajinasinya saja yang terlalu tinggi.

Kita sama sekali tidak memiliki relasi. Kita hanya saling melengkapi. Menutupi bongkahan-bongkahan sepi yang membelit hati. Tanpa ada kepastian yang hakiki.

Oi ... apa kau tidak bosan? Apa kau tidak merasa jengah? Apa kau menikmati hubungan yang tak jelas ini? Apa kau ingin kita selamanya terus begini? Apa ... tidak bisakah mulai sekarang kita akhiri saja ketidakwarasan ini? Tapi, keluh-kesah macam itu tak pernah satu pun terucap dari mulutku. Hanya menjadi bisik-bisik dan gunjingan dalam sanubari.

"Sasuke ... sampai kapan kita terus begini?" Lima jari kita saling menaut telapak tangan masing-masing. Saling menggenggam dan menguatkan. Saling menopang memberi semangat kebahagiaan. Tapi juga saling berdusta untuk kepentingan yang tak disadari. Kita berbagi kehangatan dalam dinginnya angin malam. Dalam sepoi dan tetesan salju yang mulai turun membasahi bumi. Dalam jalanan hening di malam hari. Kita saling menggenggam untuk tujuan yang tak jelas. Kita masih saja berpegangan tangan padahal perasaan kita mengambang.

Aku tahu benar, bahwa kau mengerti esensi yang kumaksud. Tapi kau masih membisu. Terdiam dengan mulut yang rapat menutup. Pegangan tangan kau malah bertambah erat. Seolah tak ingin melepaskan tangan yang tak sepatutnya kau genggam ini. Tangan kita masih bergandengan. Masih saling mengisi celah-celah spasi di jari masing-masing.

Jujur, aku mulai lelah dengan kedekatan kita. Kita bagai sandiwara. Kita seperti membohongi seisi dunia. Kita sudah lama bersama, tapi tak juga saling cinta. Namun ... aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengambil langkah berhenti. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengakhiri. Aku masih saja mengimbangi kegilaan-kegilaan ini. Aku berteriak dalam hati untuk menyudahi. Tapi kenyataannya masih saja tegak berdiri di sini.

Padahal, kau dan aku sama-sama tak takut berkomitmen. Sama-sama tidak takut untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan. Kita memang pernah gagal. Namun bukan berarti kita trauma untuk membina lagi kisah asmara. Jadi, kenapa kita tidak mengesahkan saja relasi ini? Kenapa kita malah menjalaninya dalam status tak pasti? Kita sudah sangat lama berkomunikasi. Kita sudah saling mengenal tabiat masing-masing. Kita juga merasa cocok jadi kita terus bersama untuk waktu lama sampai tak kita duga sudah selama ini kita bersama. Tetapi ... lagi ... selama ini ... kita tak saling juga jatuh hati.

"Semaumu kapan, Sakura." Kau berujar lirih. Dalam redam-redam suara di malam dingin. Dalam langkah yang tak berhenti. Dalam tatapan lurus dan ekspresi yang tak terdeteksi. Dalam ketidakyakinan diriku. Dalam ujaran ringan tanpa beban rumit.

Aku meremas telapak tangan kau dalam genggaman. Menggigit bibir bagian dalam diam-diam. Merasakan kecamuk diri yang mulai bergelora. Aku sudah bosan. Aku ingin kejelasan. Aku ingin masa depan. Aku tahu kita sama-sama merasa nyaman. Tapi percuma karena kita tetap saling berseberangan. Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta kepada kau. Kau juga sama. Untuk apa kita tetap bersama? Bukankah lebih baik kita saling menikmati sepi sendiri-sendiri saja? Tidak ada gunanya saling melengkapi. Karena nyatanya kita tak sudi berbagi hati.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Menghelanya dengan perlahan. Aku menghentikan langkah tiba-tiba. Lalu melepas gandengan tangan kita begitu saja. Aku berjalan ke hadapan kau. Menatap iris mata kau yang sehitam jelaga malam. Kemudian, tersenyum.

Kau pasti menganggap senyumanku miris. Atau aneh. Tak apa. Aku tak peduli lagi. Aku menjinjitkan tubuh karena perawakan kau yang lebih tinggi. Kemudian mencium kau tepat di bibir. Ciuman pertama yang akhirnya kita lakukan setelah kebersamaan kita selama ini. Tidak, tidak. Salah! Bukan ciuman pertama kita. Tapi ciuman pertamaku untuk kau. Karena kau hanya menerima. Tak balik mencium bibirku yang menempel erat di bibir kau.

Tentu saja, ini bukan ciuman pertamaku secara harfiah. Aku pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Ini hanya ciuman pertamaku dengan kau. Dengan kau! Aku yakin, kau pun begitu. Setelah beberapa detik, aku melepasnya lagi. Aku menangkap mimik datar yang tetap tertera di wajah kau. Kau tampak tak terkejut sama sekali dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Aku tersenyum lagi. Senyum dusta yang kupersembahkan dari dalam hati. "Mulai sekarang, mari kita akhiri ini, Sasuke."

"Maaf, Sakura." Kau merespons dengan cepat tanpa ekspresi yang tak dapat aku baca.

Aku pun berlalu pergi dengan yakin. Mengakhiri sandiwara kita selama ini. Menyudahi kebersamaan kita yang semu. Berfokus pada jalan masing-masing mulai dari kini. Beradaptasi membiasakan lagi sendiri. Aku tidak patah hati. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya menyakitkan. Aku tidak membohongi naluri. Tetapi rasanya hati ini bersedih.

Mulai sekarang, kita akan melewati jalan yang berbeda. Jalan yang kita tempuh tak lagi sama. Aku frustrasi jika kita terus bersama. Karenanya, meski nyaman, mengakhiri ini kupikir adalah jalan yang terbaik. Mari kita temukan kebahagiaan kita sendiri, Sasuke. Lalu jatuh cinta, dan menikah dengan seseorang yang mencintai dan kita cintai, agar kita terbebas dari sepi. Kebersamaan kita sungguh sangat berarti. Tapi cinta untukmu tak juga tumbuh di hati ini.

Kita terlalu nyaman dalam relasi tanpa status. Dalam jengkal-jengkal hangat yang melengkapi. Dalam situasi saling membebaskan. Tanpa satu pun dari kita berusaha untuk memperjelas keadaan. Seharusnya, kita tak bersama sejak awal. Karena nyatanya, kita hanya saling mengasihi untuk membunuh sepi. Tanpa mencintai dan rasa ingin memiliki lebih dari ini.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

 **a/n** : sebenarnya, ini saya lagi latihan nulis mau bikin nonfiksi original. tapi karena mandek ide, jadi akhirnya saya tulis versi sasusaku biar lancar. dan akhirnya saya publish di sini, deh. hehe.

ini tuh ceritanya, dua orang dewasa yang pernah patah hati. lalu bertemu dan memutuskan bersama, berbagi kabar, saling menemani, tapi tanpa punya status apa-apa. sampai tidak terasa kebersamaan mereka sudah menahun, namun rasa cinta tidak juga tumbuh di hati. mereka hanya merasa nyaman dan mengasihi. tapi tidak ada niatan untuk memiliki satu sama lain lebih dari ini. atau entah, keduanya yang belum saling sadar ingin memiliki. hingga tiba akhirnya si perempuan mulai merasa jengah. kemudian memilih berhenti dan mengakhiri. cinta orang dewasa itu sulit. karena punya sisi pertimbangan satu sama lain. tidak seperti di drama-drama atau film, yang pada pandangan pertama bisa langsung jatuh cinta. saya sendiri menganut paham tidak ada falling in love with the first sight, yang ada paling cuma suka atau kagum. semoga maksud dari cerita saya ini bisa sampai ke kalian, ya. bagi saya, cerita ini manis tapi punya ending cukup nyesek.

terima kasih sudah baca. saya akan senang bila diberi kritik, saran, dan komentar untuk cerita ini. jadi, ditunggu review-nya.

Uchihamelia.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

...

[Sakura, apa masih ada kesempatan?]

Ponselku berdering menerima pesan masuk di tengah tumpukan berkas dokumen yang harus diinput. Di jam-jam sibuk waktu kerja. Di waktu siang terik, di dalam ruangan ber-AC. Seringaian tipis muncul di bibir tiba-tiba. Aku terkikik geli dalam hati. Kesempatan? Kesempatan ... apa? Bersama lagi dengan Sasuke pasti masih sama saja dengan dulu. Bersama hanya untuk kenyamanan, tanpa kejelasan apa-apa. Bersama yang mengambang. Bersama yang berada di warna abu-abu.

Aku mengetikkan pesan balasan untuknya dengan yakin. Tanpa ada ragu-ragu, atau indikasi penyesalan yang muncul sedikit pun.

[Maaf. Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan menikah.]

Itu pesan balasan yang kukirimkan pada Sasuke. Tentu saja aku tak berbohong. Aku memang akan menikah sebentar lagi. Mungkin hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Seseorang yang serius dengan kita tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lama berkepanjangan bahkan hingga bertahun-tahun hanya untuk mengajak kita hidup bersama dalam komitmen pernikahan. Seseorang yang serius dengan kita akan memiliki keyakinan berlebih pada diri kita. Keyakinan yang hanya bisa dia yang lihat. Keyakinan yang dia percayai dengan kesungguhan hati. Aku menyadarinya setelah terlepas dari Sasuke. Tapi, tentu saja, setiap orang punya caranya masing-masing dalam menjalin dan membentuk relasi.


End file.
